Problem: Luis did 6 fewer sit-ups than Gabriela around noon. Gabriela did 39 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Luis do?
Gabriela did 39 sit-ups, and Luis did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $39 - 6$ sit-ups. She did $39 - 6 = 33$ sit-ups.